


Weird

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Dean thinks it’s weird and Sam thinks it’s been a long time coming.





	

“Isn’t it weird?” 

Sam looks up from his laptop, brows pinched together. “Isn’t what weird?” he asks, looking at Dean from across the table.

“That Cas is like a bizillion years old? I mean, that’s weird isn’t it?” Dean asks, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Sam looks at Dean strangely, a half smile forming on his face.

“I don’t know, man. Maybe. Why is it only bothering you now?”

Dean barely hears what comes out of Sam’s mouth - too deep in thought.

“But like if a human was to - metaphorically - kiss hi - an angel - wouldn’t that be like kissing someone who’s really, really old?”

Sam barely suppresses a smirk. “Um, I’m not really sure. But Cas - or, sorry - angels - aren’t technically human. They’re just celestial intent in a human vessel, so I don’t think that really applies.”

Dean nods, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“But it’s still kinda weird isn’t it?” Dean pauses, an uncertain look on his face. “Isn’t it?”

Sam smiles. “I don’t know, Dean. Why don’t you go and find out.”

Dean waves his brother off, not really listening to what Sam said as he stands up and leaves the war room.

\---

Two weeks later Dean can barely contain himself. He wants to know. He needs to know. Cas is barely one step into the kitchen before Dean is pushing him up against a wall and pressing his lips against the angel’s chapped ones. 

They’re soft despite being chapped. They’re also warm and feel like actual human lips. Dean pulls away only to be greeted by wide eyes.

“That was weird wasn’t it?” Dean asks, and Cas tilts his head. “Was it? I don’t know. Let me try again.” he says, before he pushes back in, sealing their mouths together.

It feels oddly not weird at all. It feels nice. No, it feels better than nice. It feels right. And the best part is that Cas is kissing back and with what seems to be a little pent up frustration. Dean doesn’t know why he would be frustrated.

Dean pulls away again, a little breathless this time. Dean shakes his head. “That wasn’t weird.”

Cas just stares at him, panting slightly before saying, “I agree,” and then he grabs Dean’s jacket by the collar and pulls him back in.

Yeah. That feels really, really good.

When they part for the third time, Dean smiles and much to his liking Cas smiles too.

Suddenly, he turns his head towards where Sam is sitting at the breakfast table in the corner, watching them with an amused look over his morning coffee.

“Is having sex with angels weird?”

Sam nearly chokes. 

Dean nods, turning back to Cas. 

“I think we should test it out, just in case.” Cas says, looking deadly serious.

Dean smiles, still breathless. “Yeah, I think we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
